What I Like About You
by Forever Siriusly Sirius
Summary: Fluffy letters sent between James and Lily in their seventh year. Somewhat inspired by 'What I Like About You' by the Romantics.


**A/N**

**Challenge**: Quidditch League

**Prompt**: 'The curse has been in our family for six generations' and 'milk'.

**Note**: James&Lily are together in this fic, just in case it's not clear right away.

Thanks especially to Sam and Roo for looking over this. It feels amazing to write Jily again after so long.

* * *

Dear Lily,

I like the way you laugh.  
Hearing your beautiful laugh never fails to make me happy.

Love, James.

* * *

Dear James,

That's ridiculous, my laugh is the most horrible sound in the world. You must be deaf.

Love, Lily.

* * *

Dear Lily,

I like your smile. The whole room lights up when you smile.

Love, James.

P.S I know that was a little cheesy, and maybe just a bit cliche, but it's true.

P.P.S There's also the fact that Prongs is a sap and has been reading too much romance fiction. ~ Sirius

P.P.P.S Ignore him, Lily, he doesn't know what he's talking about. ~ James

* * *

Dear James

If you were here, I would hit you. Hard. That was the sappiest, most cliche, most nonsensical and ridiculous, yet the absolute sweetest thing that I have ever heard in my life.

Love, Lily.

P.S I found your collection of romance novels under your bed. Don't even try to deny it. Mills and Boon, really James? Really?

* * *

Dear Lily,

I love how violent you are, it goes with the hair.

Love, James.

P.S That was sarcasm, just in case you didn't know.

* * *

Dear James,

Take that back or I'll show you just how violent I can be.

Love, Lily.

P.S that wasn't sarcasm.

* * *

Dear Lily,

Ooh kinky. I didn't know you were into BDSM. Does that mean you want to blindfold me and whip me with your riding crop? I thought what you did with the milk last time was pretty creative...

Love, A Very Turned On James.

* * *

Dear James,

Oh believe me, James, keep making comments like that and I'll lock you in the dungeons and chain you up, so that you are unable to leave. Kinky enough for you?

Love, A Not Very Amused Lily.

* * *

Dear A Not Very Amused Lily,

Ok! I stopped! Don't hurt me! (unless it's in bed, then you can do whatever you want to me. Whatever pleases Her Royal Lilyness!)

Love, a Snickering James.

* * *

Dear James,

I am warning you, in fact I will threaten you with no action of any sort for a month if you don't shut up. Your hormones will hate you for it, seeing me all dressed and knowing you can't touch me.

Love, a Very Serious Lily.

* * *

Dear a Very Serious Lily,

Please, you wouldn't be able to do it. It'd be torture for you too, you'd never do that to yourself. Plus, of course, you wouldn't be able to resist me. You'd cave within a day, I guarantee. No one can resist Prongs, savior of Hogwarts from the evils of boredom, the archenemy of Filch, leader of the infamous Marauders, you would all be lost without me. In fact, I think you should bow to me, and refer to me as Sir James, the Valiant Defender of Hogwart's Students, Saving Them From The Evils of Every Day Life. It's inevitable.

Love, the Irresistible James.

P.S Mr. Padfoot would just like to ask Her Royal Lilyness not to deprive Mr. Prongs of her wonderful self for a month because deprived Prongs is a whiny Prongs and no one likes a whiny Prongs. Also, he would like to disagree with Mr. Prong's statement. Mr. Padfoot is the real leader of the Marauder's and you should all bow to him.

P.P.S Mr. Moony concurs with the above statement, and would like to add that a whiny Prongs might not survive a whole month as Mr. Moony would get so sick of his whining that he might accidentally find a way for Mr. Prongs to end up in the bottom of the Black Lake for the Grindylows to have, or he might just Avada Kedavra Mr. Prongs himself. Although he is of the opinion that Mr. Prongs and Mr. Padfoot are both immature gits and that Mr. Moony is the brains behind the Marauder's pranks thus you should actually worship him.

P.P.P.S Mr. Wormtail is on his knees begging Her Royal Lilyness to have mercy on the rest of the Marauders, and not to punish them because a certain someone can't keep his abnormally big mouth closed. Also, Mr. Padfoot is sending him quite a nasty glare so Mr. Wormtail would like to say that if he had to pick one person to lead the Marauders it would be Mr. Padfoot.

P.P.P.P.S Mr. Prongs would like to say that he has very bad friends, and that he does not whine. He just...broods a little. Mr. Prongs would also like to see Mr. Moony and Mr. Wormtail even try to get near him. They wouldn't stand a chance. Mr. Prongs would like to challenge Mr. Moony and Mr. Padfoot to a battle to the death, for Mr. Prongs is the obvious leader and not them.

* * *

Dear A Very Resistible James (And by default, Sirius, Remus and Peter, who are no doubt reading this),

You are all a bunch of immature gits and none of you are fit to lead the Marauders. I should. Kidding, why would I ever want to lead the group of four scrawny idiots like you? Oh and James, really you ought to know better than to challenge me like that. Because I take pity on your poor friends who will have to endure a whiny and deprived James, I changed the time period from one month to two weeks. See that James? Two weeks without me. Good luck.

Love, a Very Smug Lily.

P.S Remus would definitely make the better leader.

* * *

Dear A Very Smug Lily,

Oh must you wound me so? I still don't think you'll be able to survive a day, but we'll see. Lily as the Marauder leader? Interesting. You could be the very first Marauderess! Oh wait, Peter just reminded me that as my longer-than-five-months girlfriend you already hold status as Honorary Marauder. Very big deal you know, we need to give you an initiation ceremony! (cue Padfoot's evil smirk, Wormy's cheesy grin and Remus's calculated half smile). It will be brilliant, sneaking out of Hogwarts, breaking into Filch's office, leaving love notes from 'Filch' on McGonagall's desk, drinking all night...it will be amazing. As for two weeks without you, I am not as whipped as Sirius here would have you believe you know. I could do it easy.

Love, a Very Confident, Smug, James Who Wonders When We Started Using Really Long Titles.

* * *

Dear A Very Confident...oh forget it.

...no.

Love, Lily Who Believes It Was James Who Started Using Really Long Titles.

P.S Marlene would like James to know that she is in charge of Lily's wardrobe, and Mary is doing her make up. Mary and Marlene aim to make this the most painful two weeks of his life.

P.P.S Week one starts now.

* * *

Dear Lily (Marlene and Mary too, I presume),

No to being a Marauderess, no to the initiation ceremony or no to my not being whipped? Because I can assure you that I can very easily survive two weeks without you.

Also, I believe we got rather off topic. I love your eyes, they have this twinkle in them that makes them look like emeralds.

Love, James.

P.S Marley, sweetheart, make James suffer. ~ Sirius.

* * *

Dear James,

And we're back to being sappy. That is ridiculous, how could anyone have eyes that sparkle?

Love, Lily.

P.S Marlene would like to point out that Lily regularly gushes about James' eyes. Also, did James like Lily's outfit today? Marlene put quite a bit of effort into it.  
P.P.S Mary would like to change 'regularly' too 'all the time.'  
P.P.P.S Lily suddenly knows how James felt when he said he had rubbish friends. Although she is curious about what James thought of her skirt length.

* * *

Dear Lily,

James cannot answer this letter as he is too busy drooling. Moony is restraining him otherwise he would not be able to control himself. Also, James wanted to know what happens if he wins and you cave? I would just like to say, that you better know what you are getting into because you just started a war.

Love, Sirius.

P.S Marlene, you are one cruel woman.  
P.P.S James says he loves the way you dance around when you are happy.

* * *

Dear Sirius on behalf of James,

Congratulations Potter, you made it a day without jumping me, despite the fact that you obviously wanted to. Please don't deny it, even Mary who is the most unobservant person to ever exist noticed it.

I will not cave, but hypothetically if you were to win, I'll be your slave for a week. If you lose, then you're my slave. Sounds good?

As for war, Sirius, bring it on. We all know who will be the first to cave and it won't be me.

Love, Lily.

P.S Marlene is utterly brilliant; wait till you see what she's wearing tomorrow.  
P.P.S Tell James he's an insufferable git and that I love him for it.

* * *

Dear Lily,

I must say that you looked rather ravishing today, especially with your hair out. You should wear it down more often. I love your hair.

Also, you will cave. M'dear, when you do, I will milk it for all it is worth. I guarantee you that. You will come running at me in the corridors, and snog me right then and there because you can't handle being deprived of my godliness.

Love, James.

P.S. Lily, do what you did with your hair yesterday again tomorrow, and you'll have James drooling at your feet. Obsession with with red heads is a curse that apparently has been in the Potter family for six generations. ~ Sirius  
P.P.S Don't listen to Sirius, he's called a traitor for a reason.  
P.P.P.S Sirius is right, James will cave if you do that. ~ Remus.  
P.P.P.P. You lot are rotten mates. At least Peter still has my back.  
P.P.P.P.P.S Actually I agree with the others. Seeing James reduced from Mr. Suave to a puddle of drool will make my day. Please do it. ~ Peter.  
P.P.P.P.P.P.S I actually hate you all. ~ James.

* * *

Dear James,

Why don't you just give in already? We all know I'm going to win, and when I do you you can play with my hair as much as your little heart desires. Even your mates are on my side.

Love, Lily.

P.S Thank you for the tip, Sirius. He didn't quite drool at my feet but it was close.

P.P.S James, you might not have been drooling yesterday, but Lily was. It's barely been a week but keep up that shirtless look at Quidditch training and she won't be able to resist.~ Marlene And Mary.

P.P.P.S Whose side are you two on?! Merlin you're both rubbish. ~ Lily

* * *

Dear Lily,

I won. I knew I would. Although, I was actually joking when I said you'd come flying at me in the corridors, not that I'm complaining of course. That was one hell of a kiss. Anyway, Sirius will come and collect you shortly to prepare you for being my personal slave. First things first, you can do my charms homework. Kidding. I haven't decided whether I want you to streak around the Castle for my own amusement or just privately in my bedroom...

Love, James.

P.S Evans, I am so glad you took that bribe. James was driving us insane. ~ Sirius.

P.P.S What bribe? ~ James.

P.P.P.S Oh, nothing you need to worry your over inflated head about, dear Prongsie. ~ Sirius.

* * *

Dear James,

Fine. You got me. I caved. But if you keep carrying on like that, I will hex you so hard that the next six Potter generations will feel it.

Love, Lily.

P.S Sirius, shhh!

* * *

Dear Lily,

Please tell me what that bribe was. It's driving me insane.

Please.

Love, A Very Desperate James.

* * *

Dear Lily,

I am begging you. Please. I'm desperate here.

Love, James.

* * *

Lily,

If you love me at all, you'll tell me?

James.

* * *

Lily.

Please.

* * *

Evans,

How long are we going to convince James that I bribed you into kissing him first? I must admit his constant pestering and begging is starting to make me think he's a girl. Far too emotional. I will proudly hold this shameful moment over his read for the rest of life. He will never live it down. How much longer should we make him suffer? Remus is playing the goody two shoes card and thinks we should put him out of his misery. Peter and I just enjoy teasing him.

Sirius.

* * *

Sirius,

James has only sent me ten billion letters asking me to tell him, I suppose we can end his suffering. We've had our fun. Sigh.

Lily.

* * *

Dear James,

There was no bribe. Sirius pranked you. Quite brilliantly, I might add. You'll never live this down.

Love, Lily.

* * *

Dear Lily,

...no bribe? It was a joke?

* * *

Dear James

Yes. No bribe. I caved and kissed you first because you were just standing there pouting a little running your hands through your hair and urgh. I couldn't resist anymore. So you win.

Love, Lily.

* * *

Dear Lily

I am going to kill you.

* * *

Dear James,

I love you too.

* * *

**A/N** Please review!

xx

Liza


End file.
